1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound channel formed in a case to redirect sound with respect to a speaker of an electronic device positioned in the case
2. Description of the Related Art
Smartphone and computer tablet cases provide a protective cover to absorb shock when the device is dropped or subject to damaging forces. A case design may include an opening in the cover that exposes a speaker on the device to allow sound to project through the opening in the case.